


Left alone

by sparkybun210



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkybun210/pseuds/sparkybun210
Summary: Wraith was never saved by Voidwalker. The games were destroyed and Revenant took charge. Many legends ever left or stayed behind. However the labs were left untouched until Rev led an attack and Renee was the last one left, nearly dead with no memory. After a feeble attempt to leave, she was found by Wattson, but our lovable defender isn't the same.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Woken up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've not been motivated at all, but i got an idea from two drawings from some twitter artists. Thank you so much Astro and Xuunies for your artwork! I'll link your accounts here v  
> https://twitter.com/crabornara/status/1318276038997151744?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/xuuato/status/1216854270605176832?s=21

She woke up quickly, groaning in pain as her bleary eyes tried to blink away the junk stuck in the corners. The woman had to roll over into her stomach, nearly delirious from the long disturbing sleep. She sat up slightly, wincing as her back ached deeply throughout her spine. The woman's head felt like it was bashed with a hammer, a sticky substance coating the left side of her face. Looking around was difficult in the dark room, everything was nearly destroyed. It used to be a clean very science based area. Looking behind, she saw what looked like a table but on its short side, human shaped and lifted up. Something told her she used to be there. When she tried to ask the same voice where she was and who she was, all she got was silence. A heavy metallic scent hung in the air. Blood. The woman didn’t know anyway, except that she was stuck.  
Binds held her arms tightly to her chest having them crossed over, restraining her heavily. Someone, no something.. It was an internal voice again. It suggested breaking her shoulder to slip out, that idea didn’t seem pleasing. Her bleached blue eyes scanned the dark area again before landing on shards of shattered glass. Using her bare feet on the freezing tile, the girl winced as she scooted back to the glass. Using another idea from a voice, she tried to use her feet to scoot a shard to her. The plan wasn't perfect, pieces and tiny bits stabbed into her vunerable skin, crying out slightly in pain.  
The girl panted heavily as her blood dripped from the numerous cuts, having to flex and move it caused more spiking pain. She eventually figured out it wouldn’t work, with her aching and bleeding feet she angrily through her head back and threw herself at the floor in frustration. She had to stand up and god she didn’t want to. After the few terrible advice the inner voices gave her she decided to ignore them, mentally preparing for the pain as she sat up again and bit her lip.  
The pain was agonizing, hissing in pain she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before walking slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible, looking around for something else she can use. The door was broken in, so she was able to hobble towards it. Getting a better view of the table thing, the woman felt sick and shaky. Her head throbbed as froggy memories surfaced, nearly making her faint as she stumbled. 

Testing. Surrounded by people in white coats, strapped to the cold metal. Needles piercing her skin, voices inside her screaming. People in strange clothes rushing in. Guns firing loudly, ears ringing. Yellow eyes piercing her soul to the core, a wiry metal hand towards her face. 

Blood coated near the top, the girl tried to piece where she might have been attacked, the vision took so much effort from her, leaving her body soaked in sweat and trembling. Looking out the door, now she found the bodies. Everyone but her tried to escape, getting mowed down by gunfire. Shakily, her legs moved, her shins felt like aching rocks, every step was like a fresh wave of pain as the glass shards were pushed deeper into her foot. Tears welled up as she stretched to step over the crumpled and destroyed door, kicked in with insane force.  
While trying to keep a lookout for whoever did this and if they were still around, she forgot her blood soaked foot, slipping up and falling over the broken door, rolling off the destroyed sharp metal and falling onto the floor outside the room. Now her body was badly cut up. Angrily she hit her head on her floor, crying out loudly in pain and frustration again. Laying down and glaring at the floor, she was about to accept death before hearing soft footsteps behind her. She didn’t know how but she knew they weren’t around the hall to see her yet, she could possibly move and escape. The thought of walking again wasn’t favorable, voices inside her insisting to just stay down and die, she was ashamed how nice that sounded. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to calm her beating heart as the footsteps got louder before they were practically at her head. There was a shuffle of clothes and she felt them crouching over her body. A cold metal barrel poked her side harshly.

“You can stop playing dead. It’s shocking you’re even alive with that serious wound on your head..” A soft woman’s voice spoke, and nervously the girl under her opened an eye. The girl was at least mid twenties, having a soft and unnaturally stern face, it was clear she used to be much happier. She had a white hood with yellow accents, wearing a white jumpsuit and blue sleeves. Many gadgets were covering her body, wearing knee pads and sneakers. Another oddly dressed person, was she here to finish the job? Seeing the fear in her eyes, the blonde tilted her head at her, not losing the stern and deadly look in her eyes, yet there seemed she had a spark of interest.  
“I won't hurt you, at least not yet. I’m not with the other bloodthirsty connards…” The woman mumbled, a slight sad tone to it as the other was still in fear. She had a strong accent.. She couldn't place what it was. “Name? Call me Wattson. If you’re good enough I might tell you more.” The restrained girl winced loudly in pain, something about that name set off her voices. Much louder again.  
“I-I don’t remember anything..” The woman strained, clenching her teeth slightly. Wattson glared down at her before standing up.  
“Maybe you are useless…” She muttered, starting to walk off before in sudden possibility to live, the girl rolled to her side.  
“Pl-Please! I don’t want to rot in here with the rest of the bodies… I-I know you don’t want to let me die.. I can help, please!” Her sense of pride died at having to beg, but it made Wattson stop.  
“You’ll do as I say..?” Wattson asked timidly, gently tapping her foot.  
“Y-Yes… Just please.. I hurt my feet and can’t walk well..” She continued, praying the girl would save her. Begrudgingly, Wattson sighed heavily and turned around, stomping slightly as she walked back over, mumbling something in a forgien language as she pulled out a sharp knife and started to cut the fabric binding the girl. She tried to offer a slight smile but Wattson didn’t smile back, grabbing her arm afterwards and dragging her up quickly.  
“Hmph. I need to call you something…” Wattson’s eyes scanned at the half dead girl, covered in wounds and shaved bald. She bit her lip, the intense stare and bit made the other girl blush and she didn’t understand why. Wattson tilted her head to look at her more, reading the numbers. “Hmm.. 6119?” the girl scowled slightly, her feet stinging heavily in pain. She looked around before getting an idea to name herself.  
“What about Wraith..?” Wraith softly mumbed, Wattson snorting slightly.  
“You want that? Hm, well I suppose it’s fine until we figure out your real name… Come, we need to go to my camp before night to patch you up. It’s already late and there isn’t anything to stop the prowlers tonight.” Wattson started to walk as Wraith tried to stretch her arms before limping after Wattson, whatever a “prowler” was, she didn’t want to meet it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for weird formatting! Updated using my phone, also chapter lengths are based on events, so they won't be near the same length every time, thought the first chapter was shorter than I ever do- anyways! Let's begin!

As they walked through the labs, Wraith limped, looking at the carnage. She felt glad, seeing all those scientists dead. She tried to prevent a few visions, leaning on Wattson for support and acting like it was her feet bothering her. The last thing she needed was for her to find that as too much and leave her for good. It angered Wraith slightly she didn't get to enact any of the revenge herself, but seeing it was nice enough. However she didn't trust the others that came to kill them, or the thing with yellow eyes. After the hell she'd been through it was more of something annoying and a bother. Sure creepy she guessed but not something she'd panic about. 

"Ugh what did you do to your feet?" Wattson dragged Wraith out of her thoughts, having Wraith's arm over her shoulder, carefully out of the way of the moving large shocking thing. Whatever it was, Wraith thought it was interesting but not to be messed with. 

"Broken glass… The room was dark, I didn't see it.." Wraith mumbled the lie, her head was starting to get unbearable, the dried blood getting sticky again with her sweat, her body heating up from the loss of blood and everything. Wattson sighed angrily and supported the shorter girl's weight. Wraith didn't realise how tall the woman would be, in comparison she was at least 5 or so inches taller with her shoes, Wraith was barefoot anyways. It wasn't too far, just through two doors, oddly untouched. 

"These were sealed, there wasn't much reason to blow up the strong heavy doors. They went in through the back, I however managed to get these to open. I might know someone who can help us. He is not my most favorable person but perhaps he can find out who you are…" Wattson mumbled, opening the first door, Wraith winced as sunlight pierced through the windows, climbing the flight of stairs with struggle and a lot of shakey effort. When they opened it Wraith was blinded by the sunlight, overwhelmed with fresh air and the soft warmth of the light. Though, she wasn't fairing well, the wounds and blood loss was getting to her. Wattson let her stand alone for a second, checking her wrist at a mini map. Wraith looked around, taking in the grass and flowers, the soft songs of birds… It was nice to her delirious mind and calmed the voices. Wraith closed her eyes, and her body collapsed like bricks, falling over in what felt like slow motion. Wattson called out her name but she didn't hear it, it was as if she was underwater. Wraith blacked out before she even hit the hard ground. 

She stood over bodies. God there were so many bodies. Wraith looked down, her hands were coated in blood, a kunai in hand. She did this. Why did she do this? Someone cried out to her, a gun firing. 

Wraith woke with a start again, her head screaming in pain. Literally. The voices were riled and not happy. Tightly, Wraith gripped her head, she didn't even she was screaming herself. Tears falling. She had dreams like this, it was never her own self. Or it was but not her body? It never made sense, but they felt so real. She could smell the blood and gunpowder. How calm her body felt. It wasn't right. 

Suddenly Wraith felt hands on her body, instinctively thinking of the scientists she lashed out to attack before being quickly stopped. It was Wattson. Her eyes were so puzzled and confused, worried and annoyed… Wraith noticed her error and jerked away, balling up and trying to stop crying. At least she wasn't screaming… The voices were still too loud, the pain, it all hurt. After the adrenaline rush, she felt the wounds on her side sting, angered by her sudden movements, as well as the large wound on her head. Wraith stayed curled, Wattson about to reach out again but pulled back. 

"What on earth was that… Are you alright?" Wraith's eyes widened, she noticed now that she was more stable physically speaking that somehow Wattson's voice cut through the ones in her head. The soft smooth tone cooled the internal hellfire of her mind, a breeze on a hot summer day, a moment of clarity. Wattson had to repeat herself a little before Wraith remembered she needed to respond. 

"M-Me? Yeah...yeah just… Bad dream…" Wraith mumbled softly, either Wattson didn't catch the slight lie or she didn't care, but she sat down next to Wraith. Calming down from her episode, she looked around, they were in another building. It was some building high up, ceiling to floor windows were placed instead of walls. It wasn't supposed to be a home, chairs and control like panels spaced evenly. Wraith was in the far left corner, she was on a makeshift bed, it was better than what she had before. Looking out she could see the ground hundreds of meters under them, there was a cavern and some vaults placed around, destroyed buildings as well. 

"I get bad dreams too. They aren't so violent however. Sometimes I scream…" Wattson mumbled softly, looking at the ground. Her hood was down, most of the gear of course put up, yet her shoes were on. Wraith was able to notice she wasn't in the straitjacket anymore, just a black tanktop and her black tights before. Bandages covering her feet and parts of her arms, she felt some under her tank top and around her head. Gingerly, she lifted a hand to feel around her head. Wattson watched her, her face unreadable to Wraith. 

"I know that type of wound… It's shocking you're alive… He does not spare, yet nor did he pierce your skull severely…" Wraith felt long deep claw marks, from the back of her skull dragged deeply along the left side to her temple, however in the middle there was a much deeper wound, she felt it through the bandages, it ached to the touch. A flashback hitting her. The yellow eyed thing… it was disturbed by someone as it was trying to dig its odd hand into her skull further. It, or he pulled his hand away, a voice coming from him as his lips didn't move. She couldn't remember it over the loud buzzing pain in her head. 

Wraith keeled over from the pain again, holding her head softer than before. "I- Remember slightly… H-He was stopped.." She looked to Wattson who simply nodded. 

"Figures. Well that makes more sense…" The blonde mumbled before noticing Wraith shaking. The girl was in cold sweat again. Wattson simply stood, walking away for a minute before kneeling in front of the shivering woman. She held a large orange and blue puffy jacket, offering it to Wraith. Wraith looked between her and it, and when she didn't take it, Wattson draped it over her shoulders. The material was a bit faded, but it was warm, so Wraith nodded nervously in thanks, pulling it closer over her. The woman seemed reminiscent of the jacket but she said nothing. They just sat in silence for a while, Wraith looking outside as Wattson's eyes stared seemingly at the floor. A voice urged her to speak. 

"Thanks by the way… For all of this.. You didn't have to." Wraith mumbled, looking over at the girl in white. They both were mysterious in their own ways, Wraith just happened to not know anything about herself to hide even. But she knew the blonde had many secrets. Wattson nodded at the thanks, and Wraith decided to test and ask something else.   
"Where are we exactly?" That drifted the girl more from her thoughts. 

"You're more talkative than I expected. But it makes sense as you know nothing. This is King's Canyon. My uh… Well it was like my backyard as a child… But now? It might as well be my prison." It was a sore seeming subject but Wattson continued. "You see, this all was suppose to be repurposed for these games. The Apex games… They weren't the best, they were to be a blood sport, dropping people in to gather supplies and work in teams, killing each other until one team stood Victor. That was the plan anyways.. Many of the "Legends" would be revived, after "dying" but some didn't make it, so they're not really legends. I was one of them, I created the ring that would cause everyone to get closer and stuck in a smaller arena each "round"..." Wattson smiled a little talking about this ring. 

"What happened?" Wraith turned to her a bit, Wattson sighed at the question. 

"They ran out of funding. They didn't tell us and left us all here. A lot of secrets have been spilling since then. We stayed together for a while, the legends, the ones that were favored and constantly returned. They… Th-They were my family. But.. Being stranded makes you do crazy things… Soon we all grew restless. Revenant wanted to take charge. Some agreed to it, his methods were cruel, what he wanted to do was just unfavorable. I couldn't stand staying there and let that murderous thing rule… Others either stayed or left. Scattered around.." Wattson sighed softly, looking down sadly. "The reason the labs were undisturbed for so long was because when they dropped us here, no one but me had been here. I assumed the labs were abandoned, but… They weren't." Wraith looked down and scowled at the name of the labs. 

"What about this ring? And you knew about the labs?" Wraith slowly uncurled more from the ball she was in, getting slowly more comfortable. 

"This arena was not properly set up. It is not active and I will keep it that way. Only I know how it works fully, and I made sure to disable it from activating ever." Wraith sighed gently in relief. "I know of the labs again as I was here since childhood. My Papa was a scientist, and I followed him everywhere. He worked here, but… The labs weren't like this before. I tried to find out what they were doing but most things were either broken or no way to power it without overloading the entire circuit board." Wraith felt an internal itch. She needed to know what happened there. Why she was there. 

"Do you know anyone who coul-" Wattson abruptly stood. 

"Oui. We will see him tomorrow. I'm a bit tired from carrying you and all these questions, I will clean your bandages then we go to bed." She pushed a bit too much for information as Wattson was a bit irritated but it was a worthy action for Wraith to know more. Revenant must be the thing with yellow eyes. Whatever he was, he was not a man. 

Wattson made her way towards Wraith with some bandages and a bottle of something. 

"I'd offer a medkit or syringe, but those are in rare supply… Only emergencies." Wattson sternly said, sitting down criss-cross from Wraith. She tapped her knee and Wraith moved on foot on it, wincing a little as carefully the bandages were pulled off. Wraith watched curiously, seeing the girl's hands ungloved, that spiderwebbed scar covering her left hand as well as her cheek, Wraith wondered how much it covered. Luckily before her mind wandered too much, the bottle must've contained hydrogen peroxide, why? Because when Wattson got some on a cotton ball and rubbed it on the wounds, the pain was horrific. She punched the ground slightly to not scream, Wattson not reacting and just wiping a little longer, letting the bubbles fizz before she bandaged the foot again. The same pain was repeated on her other foot, but after that, it was a little awkward. 

"Take off your tank top Wraith." Wattson readjusted to sit on her knees, waiting patiently. 

"Excuse me?" Wattson rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not making a move on you, Ms Forgetful, you fell on that door and cut up your torso." Wattson huffed, making Wraith blush. Of course, they were both girls, why did she think of that? Wraith looks away shyly, moving the borrowed jacket off her shoulders, taking off her tank top as well, feeling way too embarrassed. Wattson's hands were warm compared to Wraith's ice hold skin, causing her to tense at the touch, though the warmth felt good. She closed her eyes at the gentle touches, feeling the bandages slowly peel off. The peace was once again disturbed by the hydrogen, Wraiths eyes shot open as she grunted in pain, hissing air out from between her clenched teeth as the pain stayed while the bandages were rewrapped. There was a deep slice along her right side, cutting her mid stomach, another right under her ribs. 

Then it came to her head. Wraith was still surprised at the quiet voices, pulling her shirt back on carefully and looking at the jacket, shyly putting it over her shoulders once more. Wattson didn't say anything, moving to Wraith's side and carefully taking off the bandages, the face Wattson made told Wraith it was not looking good. The girl sighed heavily as Wraith prepared again for the stinging pain, gritting her teeth, of course the pain was the worst here, her eyes getting fuzzy even from the pain. Wattson was as gentle as before putting some gauze on the deep gash before wrapping it with bandages. Wraith felt safe here with Wattson, closing her eyes again while Wattson finished patching her up.


	3. Searching for Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long- it is a long chapter in general- anywho please enjoy!

Wraith was laying on cold floors. Her arms bound tightly as she laid in the corner of her "room". Unlike before, she couldn't sleep, eyes bloodshot as voices screamed. It felt like things crawled in and out of her view. The back of her neck ached from the long thick needles injected to the back of her spine. What were they for? What did they want? 

Her answer came when her door opened. It was late night, no one was supposed to come in. Wraith whimpered in fear as the shadow walked towards her, she wanted to hide, but couldn't, the voices yelling in anger to fight. 

"Why." A man's voice spoke, tired and angry. "600 days and you have not given any signs or response." The man said a name but it blurred in her mind, Wraith's head pounded in pain. Suddenly a hand grabbed the front of her shirt, Wraith trying to protest or say anything before thrown roughly to the ground. "Your notes lied to me!" 

"I-I don't know what you me-mean! I-I don't have any-" Wraith tried to get up before being kicked in the ribs, falling down again in pain. 

"This project, I know it'll work. Why are you working? Useless. I'm upping your dosage. I don't care if it's dangerous. You're expendable now." The bearded man kicked the whimpering woman once more before walking away in anger, the door closing and covering the room in darkness. She laid there, curled in a ball and cried the entire night, the voices insulting her endlessly. 

Wraith woke up quickly again, breathing heavily. Another nightmare… She looked around quickly, feeling her body ached from the kicks. It was dark outside still… God what time is it? Quietly, Wraith stood, walking around quietly, her feet hurt slightly but she couldn't stay still. Wattson was fast asleep, Wraith taking a minute to look at the crazy long scar, the entire left side of her body was consumed in the spider webbed scar, it even stuck up in spots. Wraiths face softened, quietly walking around more, she quietly left the room, closing the door slowly. It was another buffer room, her eyes landed on a small closet, looking around she hesitantly walked to it, opening the door curiously. 

Inside there was some spare bandages, medkits, energy cells and batteries, normal supplies. But what caught her eye was a small cardboard box, green poking out. Wraith crouched on the cold ground, opening it to see a small plush dinosaur. Gingerly, she picked up the old dirty stuffed dino, brushing it off a little, smiling at it. She felt comfort from it, taking it in her arms and looking more into the box. There was this blue hat thing, looked like an astronaut would wear it, a cap that covered your entire head besides your face, a thick white stripe going down the middle. Wraith grew more curious, digging more in it, she found a few pictures, all torn and ripped. One was of some big white man, having longish brown hair and a beard, his stare was cold, Wraith was uncomfortable with it, by him was another old man, frail looking with crazy white hair with a small beard as well. Between them was a blackened smudge, someone scribbled over the picture and she couldn't make it out. Wraith pulled the jacket more around her, taking comfort in feeling it on her. A lot more Nessies were inside, but Wraith liked the green one. There wasn't anything else but a white jumpsuit and blue turtleneck sweater, again confusing but she didn't question it. 

Wraith held the toy close to her softly holding it as she left the closet again. As she moved back into the big room, she could see the sun rising slowly as dawn approached. Wraith slowly moved back to her corner where her small bed was crouching down to put her new nessie away. A sudden stir from the other side of the room made Wraith jump like a cat, causing a chuckle to arouse from the sleepy blonde. 

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet but I suppose sleep wasn't easy again was it?" The smile faded when she saw the plushie. "I can't fault you for looking around but ask next time, wandering and snooping can be dangerous here." Wraith nervously looked between them, her eyes wide. 

"I-Im sorry is this yours?" Wraith was about to hand it to her before Wattson held her hand up. 

"Non. It was here before me." Wattson ended abruptly, standing up from her bed and stretching. Wraith still looked between them, not fully believing it but she didn't have any proof. Her eyes got caught watching the girl stretch, seeing her stomach chest and hips, she quickly looked away again with a blush as Wattson moved to put on her jacket and attaching devices. Wraith looked at her supplies. She didn't have much, just her ruined straitjacket with blood, her leggings and torn tank top but she was wearing those two. There was the puffy jacket she was wearing, it was so comforting and nice, a few stitches were shown and it was a bit worn, whoever had this definitely loved it. 

Wattson finished getting dressed, looking over again at Wraith, who was still looking at her measly things. She walked over and placed a pair of black combat boots and socks by Wraith, gently dropping a small black satchel as well. Wraith looked up at her softly, Wattson turned away before walking back to her things. 

"You need shoes, and a bag for your own things, I don't have all day. It's quite the walk to where we must go so hurry. Your bag already has the basics, give me a moment to finish getting ready." Wattson insisted, fitting a bag over her own shoulders. Wraith sat down and started to put on the socks and shoes, feeling a comfort for some reason with the boots. Before she got up her eyes caught the nessie, she looked back to see the other woman distracted before stuffing the little dino in her bag, his head slightly sticking out as she quickly put it over her shoulders. Wraith stood up and tested her new shoes, they fit alright, a little big but the socks helped. Wattson looked at her with a nod, her shoes already on.The blonde sighed tiredly, thinking of something. 

"You don't know how to use guns, do you..?" Wattson asked, grabbing a Peacekeeper. 

“I’ve never seen a Peacekeeper like that..” Wraith commented, then was shocked at her own knowledge of the gun. It was clearly modified from the original design. Wattson seemed just as surprised, Wraith unable to stop her questions. “It clearly has been updated, I mean the model is the same but you’ve added and changed it.. Did you change it more to an energy based weapon? The charging choke looks to be updated and more powerful, hell the gun looks like it’s designed from the havoc single fire.” Wraith didn’t know where this all came from, but Wattson was clearly impressed, smiling at Wraith. Wraith felt butterflies in her stomach, awkwardly smiling back. Wattson curiously looked at her, still smiling as she tossed a level 2 shield to her, Wattson already had one on, watching Wraith easily putting it on correctly, attaching the device to her hip, a blue glow briefly flashed around her body.

"Mh I didn't expect your knowledge.. You got it near exactly… I must say you know more than you led on.. Well well, what weapon would you like?" Wattson never had smiled so sweetly at Wraith, the girl struggled for words. She felt choked up, clearing her throat with a deep blush, nervously shifting her feet. 

"O-Oh uh… I'm good with wh-whatever you got.." Wraith stuttered, Wattson still smiling as she handed her an R-99, standard issue but with a level 2 extended mag and standard stock, barrel. She had a standard sight as well. It was actually not too bad, Wattson watched her with interest as Wraith took of the safety, checking the mag before putting it back in and turning on the safety again. It felt like second nature, Wraith was shocked but excited, easily slinging it to her back. 

"Very impressive… Mh well.. We must test all this later.." Wattson commented, Wraith blushing, why was she feeling hot from that comment?? "Ah I nearly forgot! We should get going, its a long walk to where we must go." Wattson gave her another smile, waving her hand for Wraith to follow as she walked through the door. Wraith's eyes were stuck looking lower than she should be. That jumpsuit was a little snug at her hips and...uh… rear. God Wraith was terrible, the voices insulted her again but just for her poor taste in words thinking about it. Wraith burned brightly, clearing her throat as she looked away, following Wattson quickly. 

Wattson wasn't kidding about the walk. Barely half way, her legs were like molten lead, not to mention her feet, god they were so much worse. But Wattson easily kept walking, now the voices being more perverted with comments. What was impressive as well was with how much gear she was carrying and still walking easily. Wraith was roughly jealous but impressed and well blushy.. Either way it was noon when they made it to the place. Wattson sighing, squaring her shoulders, pausing in front of a large white and green satellite like building. Wattson was pretty pissed looking, narrowing her eyebrows with a huff as she stormed now to the place. 

Wraith was pretty scared for whoever pissed this woman off, especially with the weapon she had. Jogging to follow the girl up the hill towards the building. She noticed several security measures, getting nervous and grabbing her gun as they activated, Wattson seemed to not even see them, walking past as they deactivated..? Wraith made sure to stick close, looking around just as Wattson fucking opens the doors like she owned it. They're suppose to see someone and she's acting like she owned this place. A Korean man rushed up to them, wearing a long white and green coat, shocked to see Wattson, but less pleased seeing Wraith, looking her up and down. 

"Natalie! I didn't think you'd-" He started before receiving the harshest glare Wraith ever saw, it was so terrible she wanted to apologize and she didn't do anything. 

"I said never call me that. Ever again. I didn't come here for you, I came because I know you've already hacked all the info in the Labs. I want you to tell me what they were doing to her." Wattson huffed, the tension was so thick you could cut it with scissors. The man regarded Wraith, with how she saw Wattson acted, Wraith decided to stand straighter to seem tougher. He scowled at her, staring at the jacket. 

"You've avoided me for two years after dumping me just to come back just for this girl and demand information?" He glared at Wraith again. "I nyeon-e na? Bang-geum mannan salam?" Wraith figured he must've spoke Korean, she finally figured out last night that Wattson was french so… 

"Crypto just. Shut up, I'm sorry shes worth my time and actually willing to talk to me and her excuse to not tell me her past is she doesn't even know it." Wattson snapped back, Wraith kind of crossing her arms awkwardly. Crypto, the guy, crossed his arms angrily, Wattson glaring at him before he sighed tiredly. Turning around. 

"Fine." He grumbled, leading them down the curved hall, going down a set of stairs and through several other things before being brought into a large room, a map of the area laid out and several computers. 

"So?" The passive aggressive tone never left Wattson as he sighed again, already giving up with her, moving to a computer and pulling up a hologram of a few documents. Wraith looked at them in amazement, reading them over quickly, seeing her name even. Renee Blasey… Renee smiled to herself, she had a name. However Wattson wasn't even pleased. 

"Thats it?" Crypto huffed.

"Thats it." He crossed his arms, Wattson growling. 

"Bâtard couché! We both know that's a lie! A few measly documents? Nothing about the experiments? I don't care if Revenant told you, you spineless dog! She deserves to know everything about herself!" Wattson yelled, looking up at him stepping closer threateningly. Wraith looked over at them in worry, slowly reaching for the gun on her back. Crypto cursed at her in Korean. 

"What makes you care about some stranger so much?! I follow no one, and you don't control me as well as him." Crypto glared back with hurt and hate, suddenly the building locked down, Wraith looking around quickly in fear. Wattson's eyes were wide. 

"You didn't-" 

"I did. If you fry the system it'll only get worse. Attack me and you won't escape either. Caustic and Revenant will be here. Too bad your poor new toy will be having fun with Caustic." Crypto spat out, Renee furrowing her eyebrows and quickly pointing the gun at him, but he didn't seem afraid. Wattson shoved him hard. 

"You cheap slimy-" Crypto walked away, Wattson on his heels roughly, still yelling before he snapped angrily, turning and smacking Wattson across the face. Wraith felt a burning rage inside her, about to charge before a security measure kicked in, Renee feeling metal hooks dig into the flesh of her thigh, she barely got to register the pain of that before she was eletrifed, screaming out in pain and falling down, her entire body buzzing and burning in pain. Wattson held her cheek in shock, Cryptos face softening, about to apologize before a door opened, the two turning to it. 

Wraith's vision was blurry, her head aching painfully as she fell on her scratch, laying on the cold floor as voices shouted, were they internal or external? Renee couldn't tell, the pounding pain in her skull making it hard to think, but she forced herself to try and stand. She felt like she was going to pass out, but the voices inside screamed at her to keep going. 

Wattson needed her. 

She turned to see the girl struggling, having been grabbed by Crypto, an outside voice instructing him for something, but Wraith wasn't focused on that. Energy started to crackle around the girl, her body temperature dropping as she was filled with newfound strength, charging the man and tackling him. Wattson managed to worm out of his grip, Renee running on instinct and the voices in her head, she helped the girl stand. A voice yelled at her to thrust out her arm and think of where they camped, and she did it without thinking. A blue and purple portal cracked into life, both girls amazed by it before Wraith snapped to reality, quickly pushing Wattson through it, about to go through it as well. 

Suddenly large yellow gloved hands grabbed Wraith from behind, a gas mask of like being forced onto her face. She kicked and yelled, struggling in the strong grip. She tried to avoid breathing, fighting as hard as she could, but her lungs started to burn. The man holding her chuckled lowly. 

"Yes, keep struggling. You'll need to take a deep breath soon." He toyed, Renee wanted to prove him wrong, trying to reach the portal before it closed, her lungs forcing her to breathe. The gas in it dried her throat, though the scent was sweet, already after one breath everything felt fuzzy. Another one, and her eyes struggled to stay open, her hits becoming weaker and weaker. By the third, the girl was knocked completely and the portal closed.


	4. Who to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Blood and descriptions but not too in depth detail maybe? But lots of gore- and uhm disconnection from reality maybe? Not sure all to list but be very careful!

Renee was sitting on some cliff, smiling and laughing, looking over to see Wattson in a turtleneck and jeans, she was smiling with Renee, saying dumb silly puns, hell Renee had her hair grown, feeling it in a tight bun. Everything was great, she was so happy, her eyes sparkling. But it all went wrong. Green gas came out of nowhere, but it didn't affect Renee, it swallowed Wattson, Renee saw her choking on it, grabbing her throat, unable to cry from the gas. Her coughs started to become bloody, blood rushing out of her eyes and nose, getting all over her clothes as Wraith watched in horror. She was frozen in place, unable to help as the girl started to choke on her own blood. The world around her shifted, nothing looking right before she fell through the ground. Wraith's fall ended with her slamming into cold white tiles. The flaring pain in her ribs as they were broken. A straitjacket wrapped around her tightly, nearly suffocating as the man entered again. The name Singh nearly screamed loudly in her ears, drowning out his words as he grabbed her again before stomping the shattered ribs. Wattson, the one- the one from her reality? Or was this reality? She couldn't tell anymore, the cloaked girl staring down at Renee without any remorse. She charged the Peacekeeper before firing at her head, Wraith felt all the pain. Her flesh vaporizing, melting from the burning powerful energy, body being kicked and destroyed. 

Renee woke in a cold sweat, gasping and groaning in pain, still feeling the aching pains, the feeling of her head being exploded and burned was left, she could barely open her eyes from the absolute pain. Wraith's arms trembled as she tried to get off the floor, it was like she collapsed after doing a plank for hours on end on hot coal above a blazing flame. Yet she was drenched in sweat and shivering. She tried to wipe her head, the bandages were taken off, her jacket… Where did that jacket go?! Renee forced herself to sit up, painfully moving her body as she scooted to a wall to lean against. Ren lost Wattson's jacket, and the nessie- Shit! But as she forced herself to remember the recent events, she realised she didn't lose them.

Movement was still pain, looking around the bright white room was like pouring bleach into her eyes. From what she could tell it was very small, a bed and table could hardly fit in here, but alas she didn't have those. She had nothing, it was just bare walls, the one in front of her made entirely of glass. It felt like there was something cold against her neck, it was so hard to tell. 

It was all gone. Was it a dream? Wraith suddenly couldn't breathe, digging her nails into her arms, the pain burning. Was this all a vivid flash like the others? Oh god shes back in the labs isn't she?! Singh, Singh, him he's- He's going to come after her again! Renee's arms bled from how hard she gripped her arms, shaking as she stared holes into the floor. Gone it was all gone. 

Focus!  
A voice shouted at her, knocking her from her panic attack. 

Wraith blinked slowly, looking around again, she still had her boots, she still felt the wound on her head. She was still here, this was where she was. Renee's breathing calmed down before a man spoke, coming from speakers above. 

"Remarkable." She whipped her head around, her vision blurring from it but she saw where it came from. A man stood outside the glass, wearing a gas mask, yellow and black hazmat but not(?) suit. His hair was sleeked back, from grease or oil? Hard to tell. But there was for sure a beard, he reminded her of the guy in the picture. The eyes felt the same.. Wraith just stared at him in confusion. 

"You should've died then but you're alive still. Twice already, your death has been avoided, 61137." He knew as well. The hair on her neck and arms stood on end. "Of course.. Ms. Paquette… She had to have found you and take an interest. If only that stupid boy gave her the information she could've finally proceeded in her advancement. But no. You hold her back. You and Crypto prevent science from reaching breakthroughs! Constant setbacks and distractions. You are the worst one." The man glared heavily at Wraith, it took everything in her to not cower in fear. She was still that experiment. The fear from years of torture engraved to her mind. 

"I-I didn't do anything!" Renee tried to keep her voice steady, the man wasn't amused. 

"Pathetic. Maybe you could be useful. Singh was sloppy, but I am precise. Natalie will create breakthroughs. And it will be done with you." His fist slammed against the glass. "Natalie will try to collect you. But you'll find that difficult. Around you is a specially designed device I made for animals and experiments like you. Escape or act irrationally there is a series of possible occurrences. The most unfortunate will be if you try to escape with Ms. Paquette. If so the security measures set will release a chemical compound, from what I've read it'll cause you to be in a feral state. That will force you to attack her, and I have no doubt she will easily eradicate you." He talked with a flat tone, unblinking eyes never seeming to leave Wraith's bleached blue eyes. Her throat felt dry as she reached to grab it, getting a bit of her blood on the metal and her skin. It was cold steel, numerous lights and screens she could feel but not touch. Her hand trembled in fear. That made him smile wickedly. 

"Act out of order and it will administer a venom known to increase or cause delusions and hallucinations, increasingly breaking your already fragile mind, forcing your body to feel excruciating pain and attack yourself in fear. But with your already existing conditions it will shatter your mind to pieces and leave you like a whimpering dog." He finished with a snarl, walking away, up some stairs to Renee's right. She hated to admit it but she was trembling, everything came back in HD. All the pain, the sleepless nights, the needles, the pain, the beatings… 

Wraith was suddenly gripping her chest, trying to steady her breathing, the previously broken ribs aching, she tried to blink away the images of Singh stomping her. He knew him, he somehow knew- How did he know? The documents would have never stated- Where was she? Really no, who were these people? Behind these names, Crypto, Wattson- Fuck even what she went by, Wraith. Is that who they truly are? Which name was real reflection and which was the mask? Who were any of these people?! Nat, Natalie, Ms Paquette- They- Thats in reference of Wattson. But why wouldn't she just tell her that but be focused on who Renee was. Was she even Renee Blasey anymore? Was she 61137, the scared useless experiment? Was she Wraith, the healing girl who had someone? Yet the one person she could rely on was more mysterious than herself. She didn't even notice the tears falling from her eyes. 

Voices screamed. She gripped her head tighter and tighter, the pain increasing as she cried out. It didn't occur to her the blood seeping between her left hand as she pressed her skull harsher, the pain didn't register to her. Noise was nonexistent besides the ever growing static in the screams of the void. The metal was tight against her throat, she couldn't breathe. Barely her eyes saw the man bursting the door open, she didn't hear his yelling over the screaming in her mind. Blankly her eyes barely saw the large man rip her hands from her head, cursing her out for injuring herself before he could. Her eyes were too focused on what she saw inside, the visions, she saw herself dying, herself living. She walked willingly into the chair, she shaved her own head. She nodded to Singh to start. Nothing made sense, her body limp as she was tossed back down. Renee- Was that who she was? But that isn't who she is, that was before, she doesn't know Renee. Is she 61173? Is she more than an object to test and use, more than a stress ball to be kicked and beaten? The man's fists were bloody along with his boots as he walked back angrily. Whoever she was, she couldn't move. Everything looked dizzy and blurred… Her body felt fuzzy and light. Did she exist? What's the point to exist if she isn't anything? The voices faded to static as she laid on the white tiled floor, a red liquid pooling around her head.


	5. A Desperate Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, there's gonna be mistakes as my head hurts but I just I want to post this for you guys, been a bit rough for me lately but ill try to be better, no guarantees

Wattson sat in horror, briefly seeing Dr. Nox grab Renee. She tried to jump out and grab her, but the portal closed, letting her just land on the cold metal ground. She was at the outlook again. Overlooking the valley and entrance to the bunker. That's where Caustic will take her. Her heart sized up, she was on all fours, staring at the ground. What was with her? She didn't want to be attached. It hurt so badly to lose all her friends. She didn't want another again just to lose them too. But Wraith was more than just a friend. Something about her just… made Wattson's heart flutter and feel weird. She hated it. She hated how much she wanted to go after Renee. But Wraith saved her. And god knows what that man will do… She couldn't go alone. Her guns couldn't save her, and Wraith didn't know what they were up against. She needed help. Wattson had to make a few favors now. Shakily the woman stood up, suddenly feeling her face get wet. She was crying again. Wattson frowned and wiped it away. Why did it have to be so hard to make it? She wasn't like the others, being so hard and closed off was draining. It hurt. And with Wraith gone it sparked to her just how alone she was. Night was falling now, making Watt sigh, lifting her feet to walk, heavy with grief and anger. 

It didn't even occur to her until now about the portal. Her heart focused on the last image, her old mentor, the monster of a man using the gas she used to never mind on Renee… Who knows what was in that?! Wattson had to take a few breaths to calm down. After everything he wouldn't kill her yet. He would want to test her powers. It was a tight timeframe.. Wattson slowly started to speed up, exiting her home once more and running along the dirt and grass, running to Artillery. She swore she wouldn't go here again, but it was the closest and most successful option. Now convincing them was the hard part… 

Natalie ran up the metal ramp, going through the large doors before slowing down. Knowing Bangalore, she would be on high alert. After all Revenant kept pushing his property closer to them. The ex-soldier could be quite paranoid. Wattson did help her however get things online, so that made Anita owe her. Big time. She barely got between the two buildings in the middle before she saw red dots on her body. Wattson paused waiting. 

"Hold it!" A girl's voice called out, deep with a gruff American accent. There was a blue arc as a silver bracelet was thrown towards Wattson. She simply took a step to the side as a different woman appeared. She wore white leather leggings, a white corset, 6 inch high boots for some ungodly reason, her hair in two long braids. They've grown out a bit, the firey red tips have faded more, she didn't bother with makeup anymore, but was still unfairly beautiful. Tan skin with high cheek bones and insane curves. Wattson always felt intimidated with her looks around her, self conscious about her scar. 

"Loba." Nat nodded to her in greetings, Loba sighing before tapping her comms. 

"Calm down Sergeant, it's just Natalie-" She has a richly smooth Portuguese accent, it was odd it stuck so well but Nat's did stay too. 

"Don't..use that name." Wattson crossed her arms, more in self defense. She felt so defeated. She wasn't Natalie Paquette anymore. That happy cheerful girl wouldn't survive here. Yet she would've been more successful than she was. Wattson was just a battle born woman. She fought to live and didn't take any second thoughts. Loba looked at her slightly, regarding her with a soft expression, like someone would with a puppy. It made Wattson hate her former self more. 

"Sorry beautiful.. Tough times? Did you get raided-" 

"Just get Bangalore here. I need both of your help. So-Something happened." Wattson hated the shake in her voice. She was never good with her peers, but women were much harder. She couldn't look Loba in the eyes, and drifting down was a terrible idea. Her face heating up and getting nervous. Wattson resisted the urge to mess with her hands, waiting as the two girls bickered in comms before Anita got down from her post. The soldier was upset as she reached them, her curly undershave was a bit unruly, Loba must help her trim it. She huffed and crossed her arms, her skin glowing like dark oak in the moonlight. 

"This better be good. Both of us down could lead to-" 

"They already attacked me." Wattson finished flatly, the two looking in shock, Anita was more skeptical. 

"You’re unhurt, what did they do- We would've heard it." Bangalore protested, holding her G7 tighter before Wattson explained to them both the recent events, how she met Wraith, and what just happened. Loba seemed empathetic with her Anita a bit more steely. "She's a lost cause Nat. I'd help but she could be dead by now-" They seemed to care, they pittied her. Wattson felt her frustrations rise, balling her fists. 

"I know Alexander better than either of you! He won't kill her just yet! You both owe me either way. I've helped keep this place and the ring off us. I just need you to distract him and let me in the Bunker, I'll take care of the rest." She yelled at them, glaring heavily. "I never asked for anything while you both have. So?" Loba softly looked at Anita. They had a silent argument, somehow Loba was the only one who could make her listen sometime. 

"Fine. Give us till tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?! We have to go now!" 

"We aren't prepared yet, besides if you know him so well then you know a few hours is fine. She can live through a few more experiments." Bangalore crossed her arms, Wattson was furious. She hit her arm but Jesus that woman was strongly built, her smack wouldn't have felt like anything. Even Loba found that a little cruel. 

"Anita, that was not called for.. But we will need some time, you know how important it is to be prepared, especially against Caustic.." Ever since the dropship left them, Loba seemed more tired than before, her skills were handy in getting things, Bangalore was reserved and survival was definitely her goal. Asking her to do this was one of the worst things to ask, as she would always say no. But Loba was able to convince her, so it was worth every shot. 

"Maybe- but we must go as soon as we can! Wraith will be alive for now but who knows now long?" Wattson protested but the other two wouldn't budge. 

"We will help but we need time. Just wait for us, you need to sleep, you're going to collapse. You've been on your feet all day, haven't you?" Anita softened, reaching to grab Wattson's shoulder, but she smacked her hand away causing the two girls to look at her worriedly. It made her more angry. 

"Fine! Get me when you two are ready. Don't tell me you fear an old psychotic man. I'll be at my place. If you aren't here by morning I'll do it myself. I don't need cowards." Wattson's French accent rolled out hard with her anger, seething at them before she turned on her heel, marching away. 

Loba attempted to say something but she stopped herself, they watched Wattson storm away from them. Worriedly they looked at eachother. This wasn't the blonde Loba was introduced to so long ago.. It worried her, well it worried everyone. Pathfinder was especially sad, he really liked her puns and happy attitude. It seemed like Path was the only one keeping spirits up now. 

Wattson barely slept, she tossed and turned. It felt so empty, so lonely. It felt nice to have someone that relied on her, appreciated her and didn't have to bring up the past. Everyone else was irritable, they brought up things she buried, they poked and prodded for answers, they tried to protect her like some innocent child. But Wattson was no child. Wraith was finally someone who noticed her work, she may have even looked up to Wattson and yet Watt failed her. She ended up falling asleep to these painful thoughts, mentally kicking herself in her sleep.

Wattson had slept awhile but she was far from rested, it was a sleepless and cruel night. Yet she was full of anxiety, needing to immediately roll out of bed, the sun looking like it was just before noon. Another thing she hated bubbled to the surface. Her autism. Breathing didn't help her this time, her hands shaking as she shook her wrists. A terrible old habit, she felt weak and embarrassed. Flapping her hands like a child, her mind mimicked cruelly at her. No wonder no one took her seriously, she never matured did she? Mentally disabled. Those words echoed loudly in her head, she balled her fist and hit the side of her head a few times before she caught herself, using her other hand to stop the beatings she gave herself. Wraith could be dead because of her. Because she was a child who threw a fit and yelled at Crypto. She was nothing but a disable mental freak- Wattson's fingernails dug into her arm, gripping it tighter as her muscles wanted to repeat its actions and hit herself further. She grit her teeth, it was her scarred arm trying to fulfill the orders. Now look at her. Brilliant engineer stranded on a planet, she couldn't fix up those jets, no because she wasn't good enough. Everyone put so much stress on her that day she had a freak out. Anita, Loba, Pathfinder, Ajay- Everyone saw what a freak she was. She ruined their way to escape. She was to blame. Blood started to appear from the skin where her nails dug, all she did was stare at it before a loud noise distracted Wattson, making her jump and release her arm. It was Anita at the door. Wattson was still shaky, looking at her arm bleeding, the sign of what a failure she was. 

"G-Give me just a moment!" The blonde called out, hating the creak in her voice as she moved onto the next task, focusing deeply on getting dressed and ready. She will not acknowledge what she had just done. The least she did was bandage it so the others couldn't see the blood. Wattson rushed, grabbing her pylon and slipping it on, making sure she had everything before heading out. Wattson had designed a few years prior masks for them to use if Caustic decided to aid in Revenant flushing them out. She didn't know how effective they'd be, Dr. Nox kept adjusting and improving his gas. For all she knows it could crode it and they'd all die. But she prayed she was still valuable enough to him that he'd hold back the worst ones. Unlike the others, Caustic saw Wattson for her genius abilities, but that's all he regarded, he insists that she was to live as her brain was too important for science. It disgusted and saddened her. It felt like she was only seen for her achievements sometimes so her behavior and mental illness was excused. Her Papa said to take pride in what made her different. But she thought of herself sick, wrong. Even now, walking at the break of dawn besides the two girls, she felt off. Wraith made her feel like she belonged. 

They used the zipline attached to the underneath of Wattson's overlook. She disabled the security and traps for them, sliding down to the middle of the valley. Surprisingly, there weren't any traps. Wattson hated herself for going so late. 

"This is too slow- what if shes already dead?" Wattson insisted, this time controlling herself to not stim. 

"Hopefully she ain't. I know you wanted to go earlier, but we all needed the sleep. We had night shift and you looked half dead." Anita pointed out, holding her G7 at the ready. Her and Loba liked their P20's, both having one at the waist. Wattson just huffed, anxiously holding her Havoc, having a Peacekeeper strapped to her back. 

"I could use my jumpdrive to check it out before coming back to report.." Loba offered, they were in one of the houses outside the bunker. Again Wattson had an odd feeling. Why weren't there any traps? 

"Non. Too risky. Put your masks on, I don't like his lack of traps…" the blonde mumbled, the other two following her move as they all put on their masks. 

"Yeah, its suspicious… Normally I'd expect to be coughing out my lungs by now. I don't want to know what kind of twisted types he's made now without those rules regulating him.." Bangalore mumbled, all of them keeping eyes on the door. Loba shivered as Wattson nodded in agreement. 

"Well I've stolen from worse, but no security measures were like this.. There's no laws to stop him." Wattson sighed hearing that. 

"I'd offer to go in but it'd be risky, I don't think he'd be willing to let me out with Wraith.." 

"Do you know any secret entrances? Backdoors, vents-" Anita tried to list off, looking over at the girl. Wattson bit her lip. This area was to be her backyard, her old playing grounds. She turned her head to it again. 

"Well… I don't know if it's big enough anymore… I could try to slip in.. I'd need a distraction. I have to get Wraith, she doesn't like other people." The last bit she wasn't sure of, but she wanted to save Wraith. She had to repay the girl's favor, and she was the reason she was in this mess. 

Bangalore sighed, debating and thinking through the options. 

"I did have Gibby watch.. He said he saw Caustic leave but he returned again. Drawing him out is gonna be nearly impossible unless we give him something good. I'd say you'd have to be a distraction, we'd keep him pinned, you slip by and exit out the back." Anita finished. It sounded like a good plan but Wattson didn't like being the bait, making a face. 

"I know beautiful, being bait is the worst. But I promise, we won't let you get captured." Loba offered, smiling at her, Anita nodding her head. 

"We do owe ya sparky." Bangalore chuckled.

"I'll do it but don't call me sparky-" Wattson resisted a smile, heading down the stairs of the old wooden house. She holstered her weapons, walking out as the other two stayed in place for a minute, they had to move discreetly. Wattson nervously looked around as she walked up to the huge door, glancing up before taking a deep breath. She saw a camera, definitely made by Crypto, giving her a bitter taste in her mouth as she looked at it. 

"Doctor! I came to speak with you!" She hollered loudly, a small red light flashing on the device. "I thought you'd have traps for the others so I wore a mask! Here-" Wattson thought she would try and make him believe she trusted him, taking off her mask and tossing it to the side. The light stopped flashing, making Wattson sigh in defeat. Before she could walk away, she jumped at the sound of the door opening. 

"Miss Paquette. I would say I didn't expect to see your appearance but I did. I knew you'd be too smart to try and ambush me like the other imbeciles." The man remarked, walking a bit closer but still not too far from the entrance. "Alas as much as I hope not, you are here for the experiment."

"She is a living person, Doctor." 

"That is what you have to yet learn, you carry on the same trait as your father, Natalie. Under my guidance you'll soon learn that human test subjects are just as good as mice." Wattson's hands shook slightly in anger. 

"Do not. Talk about-" Caustic cut her off. 

"The subject isn't to be worried about. It most likely killed itself now. Seems to be my formula happened to stimulate the voices too much." He spoke with near amusement. Wattson was baffled, her jaw nearly dropping with eyes wide. 

Killed herself?! 

"Let me see her! What have you done to the poor girl?!" She yelled in rage, balling her fists as a few French curses slipped out. 

"Miss Paquette please. Calm yourself, this is no way for an engineer-" 

"I don't fucking care what you think I should act like! I am not a subject or some doll for you to have and admire for my intelligence! It is myself and I do what I want with it!" Her continued yelling threw him off guard, his face turning to anger but before he could act, smoke was thrown down, a figure tackling the man. 

"Nat go now!" Anita's voice rang out through the smoke, making Wattson move, shaking her out of her anger as she ran around, Caustic yelled and tried to close the door before she entered but she slipped in. Wattson punched the control panel and arcs of electricity was let out, frying the system so the door couldn't open. Metal walls surrounded her as her feet pounded against the floor, the gas didn't activate again. Maybe it was some protocol with Wattson? She didn't know and didn't care, looking at the side rooms and nearly leaping down the flights of stairs. She turned the corner before a figure caught her eye in the window. Wattson's head whipped to the side to see Wraoth laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Her heart froze, god it was coming out of her eyes, nose and even mouth. The wound on the side of her head had reopened, bleeding out as well. Wattson couldn't breathe, pounding on the door and calling her name as she tried to open it several times. It kept refusing to budge, making her have to kick it down. It took a few hard kicks, jarring Wattson's body but finally the mechanics gave in and let her in the room. She quickly kicked the door away and nearly slipped on the blood, god it was everywhere- Wattson kneeling down to take Wraiths head in her lap, feeling big tears well in her eyes, her hand shaking as it hovered over the girls face. Blood seeped into her white clothes, Wraith's eyes were still open, she feared she was dead until she felt a small breath escape her lips. When Wattson tried to move her more, there was a weak noise of pain, Wattson physically cringing when she felt the girl's bones shift. They were broken to hell. Looking at her closer she noticed it wasn't just her body. Her legs, her arms, god she was fucked. Wattson had to cover her mouth to not throw up, it was gruesome and bloody. With tears falling she lifted the girl, Wattson hated how limp the girl was in her arms. Before she got too far, weakly Wraith tilted her head, her words barely audible. 

"N..no...don't.." Her eyes could barely even look at her, the bleached blue tainted red. It nearly shattered Wattson's heart. She tried to lift her arm but instead she ended up whimpering in pain. "M-M..my neck...he… p-put something…" Wraith whispered out, Watt could heard the sounds of gunfire, she didn't have much time. But she saw the device wrapped tightly. A collar of some sorts, of course! Of course he would! Wattson kneeled down quickly, propping Wraith the best she could, her fingers fumbled as she rushed to take it off. Renee's eyes rolled back and Nat gently shook her. 

"Wraith, no! Stay with me! Do not fall asleep, do you hear me?!" Wattson ordered in a panic as the girl's eyes fluttered. 

"Don't...sleep…" softly she mumbled, Wattson finishing with the device as she heard pounding against the door, comms cutting in her ear. 

"We held him off for as long as we could!" Loba yelled through the static, Wattson picked her up quickly and ran down the last hallway, tapping with one arm against the panel before frying the system again, the door being forced open and she ran through. Now she was at the desert like area, sand everywhere. She shuffled Wraith in her arms, quickly throwing down two fences at the door before she ran off as fast as she could. She mumbled to the girl in her arms. Wattson didn't know how long Wraith would last, she needed to see a doctor. A real doctor. 

Ajay Che.


End file.
